


Я тоже скучаю...

by Claire_Vorlaine10



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Vorlaine10/pseuds/Claire_Vorlaine10
Summary: Листопад в Токио.





	Я тоже скучаю...

**Author's Note:**

> Code Geass принадлежит Горо Танигути и студии Sunrise.

Ракшата никогда не понимала, почему Кагуя выбрала в наперсницы именно ее. Разница в возрасте, в увлечениях, в приоритетах, в жизненных ценностях... Их сближало лишь одно - мнение, что Зеро интересный парень. И сейчас, сидя за столиком кафе в парке, глядя, как медленно опадают красные кленовые листья и слушая болтовню Кагуи о бывших орденцах, Ракшата думала о том, что нельзя вычеркнуть из жизни целый кусок, но и назад вернуться тоже нельзя. Хотя...  
\- Я тоже скучаю... - улыбнулась она.  
Вернуться назад все же оказалось возможно, пусть всего и на секунду: последний раз такой восторженный взгляд она видела, когда Кагуя выдала идею продать свое кимоно ради финансирования Ордена.


End file.
